This invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and more particularly to a design analysis method that permits operation of a boiling water nuclear reactor in an expanded region of the power/core flow map.
A typical boiling water reactor (BWR) includes a pressure vessel containing a nuclear fuel core immersed in circulating coolant, i.e., water, which removes heat from the nuclear fuel. The water is boiled to generate steam for driving a steam turbine-generator for generating electric power. The steam is then condensed and the water is returned to the pressure vessel in a closed loop system. Piping circuits carry steam to the turbines and carry recirculated water or feedwater back to the pressure vessel that contains the nuclear fuel.
The BWR includes several conventional closed-loop control systems that control various individual operations of the BWR in response to demands. For example a control rod drive control system (CRDCS) controls the position of the control rods within the reactor core and thereby controls the rod density within the core which determines the reactivity therein, and which in turn determines the output power of the reactor core. A recirculation flow control system (RFCS) controls core flow rate, which changes the steam/water relationship in the core and can be used to change the output power of the reactor core. These two control systems work in conjunction with each other to control, at any given point in time, the output power of the reactor core. A turbine control system (TCS) controls steam flow from the BWR to the turbine based on pressure regulation or load demand.
The operation of these systems, as well as other BWR control systems, is controlled utilizing various monitoring parameters of the BWR. Some monitoring parameters include core flow and flow rate effected by the RFCS, reactor system pressure, which is the pressure of the steam discharged from the pressure vessel to the turbine that can be measured at the reactor dome or at the inlet to the turbine, neutron flux or core power, feedwater temperature and flow rate, steam flow rate provided to the turbine and various status indications of the BWR systems. Many monitoring parameters are measured directly, while others, such as core thermal power, are calculated-using measured parameters. Outputs from the sensors and calculated parameters are input to an emergency protection system to assure safe shutdown of the plant, isolating the reactor from the outside environment, if necessary, and preventing the reactor core from overheating during any emergency event.
To meet regulatory licensing guidelines, the thermal output of the reactor is limited as the percentage of maximum core flow decreases. A line characterized by this percent of thermal power output versus percent of core flow defines the upper boundary of the reactor safe operating domain. Some reactors have been licensed to operate with increased thermal power output (up-rated) with an upper boundary line characterized by the point of 100 percent original rated power and 75 percent of rated core flow. This upper boundary line constrains operation at the uprated power to a significantly smaller range of core flow and reduces flexibility during startup and at full power.
It would be desirable to provide a method of operating an up-rated boiling water nuclear reactor with a wider core flow operating range at full licensed power.
A method for expanding the operating domain of a boiling water nuclear reactor that permits safe operation of the reactor at low core flows is described below. The operating domain is characterized by a map of the reactor thermal power and core flow. Typically, reactors are licensed to operate below the flow control/rod line characterized by the operating point defined by 100 percent of the original rated thermal power and 75 percent of rated core flow. In an exemplary embodiment, the method for expanding the operating domain of a boiling water nuclear reactor permits operation of the reactor between about 120 percent of rated thermal power and about 83 percent of rated core flow to about 100 percent of rated thermal power and about 55 percent of rated core flow.
The method for expanding the operating domain of a boiling water nuclear reactor includes, in one embodiment, determining an elevated load line characteristic that improves reactor performance, performing safety evaluations at the elevated load line to determine compliance with safety design parameters, and performing operational evaluations up to the elevated load line. The method also includes defining a set of operating conditions for the reactor in an upper operating domain characterized by the elevated load line.
Operational evaluations performed upto the elevated load line include, but are not limited to, evaluating plant maneuvers, frequent plant transients, plant fuel operating margins, operator training and plant equipment response and setpoints. Based on the results of the operational evaluations, constraints and requirements are established for plant equipment and procedures. Also, automatic adjustment of the control rod pattern, the flow controls, and the pressure controls based on the detection of a reactor transient is provided.
Additionally, the method includes performing a detailed analysis of the performance of the core recirculation system and the system control components. Further, the method provides for modifying the reactor process controls and computers to permit the reactor to operate in the expanded operating domain within predetermined safety parameters. Also, safety mitigation action setpoints are adjusted to permit reactor operation in the expanded operating domain.
The above described method provides analyzed limits that permit full power operation of the reactor at a core flow lower than 75 percent of rated core flow, which currently is the lowest permitted core flow for license approval. The lower than 75 percent core flow permits operation of the reactor over a larger core flow range and operating flexibility during startup and at full power. The method further provides savings in fuel cycle costs and faster plant startups due to the increased ability to establish desired full power control rod pattern at partial power conditions. The method still further provides a reduced cycle average recirculation pumping power consumption resulting in an increase in net station output.